Levi Wheaton
by Procrastinating Timelord
Summary: Levi was anything but your average teenager. "Being the new kid is tough... But i got lucky when i met Lucas, Zay, Farkle, Riley, and Maya. (probably K but I just wanted it to be safe...)
1. Chapter 1

Levi Wheaton

Lucas' POV

Riley, Maya, Farkle, Zay, I were in the classroom before class started. Talking about random things kids started to fill up the classroom. I looked up from my desk and nothing was ever the same again. "Miss. Wheaton?" Mr. Matthew asked the girl. "Yep." "You will sit at the desk behind Farkle, that boy there." He said as he pointed to Farkle. She had a weird look on her face before brushing it off and sitting at the desk.

Riley's POV

She was no girly girl. Her maroon _hoodie_ , boot cut jeans, and back converses said so. She also wore a green beanie on her head.

Zay's POV

Her green eyes were looking at the floor as she walked to get to her seat.

Farkle's POV

On the back of her neck I saw hair which was cut so short I looked like fuzz. I figured she had some sort of pixie cut under there.

Maya's POV

She had a brokenness look to her. When she smiled her eyes said she wasn't meaning it. "What's your name?" Riley asked. "Levi." "Levi? Like the jeans." "Yeah…" "You don't seem country enough for a name like that… where are you from?" "A small town on the gulf coast in Florida." "Southern kid huh? Know that feeling." Lucas replied. "Texas? Huh? I can hear the accents" "Both of us." Zay replied. "Cool." She said as she sat down. "Why are you here in New York?" "I came to live with my brother."

Mr. Matthews began class.

After class was over I noticed Levi got super quiet. Not really talking communication or making eye contact. "Hey do you want to sit with us?" Riley asked Levi. "Sure." She replied softly but clearly. "Why did you live in Florida?" "My parents run an organization to help endangered animals." "Which one is your favorite?" Lucas asked. Instantly she replied, "Manatee." "That's a unique animal." Farkle replied. "Yeah I'm not so normal either." She replied chuckling. "Wait… why are you here then?" "I'm spending a year or so with my brother. "Ok let's play the have you ever game." Riley said. She pointed at Levi "Have you ever been stung by a jellyfish?" "You have?" "I thought it's toxic?" "It hurts for a week but it isn't toxic." She replied. "Oh…" Zay replied.

Lucas' POV

After school Zay and I were getting our coats on to go home when Zay asked Levi. "Hey where do you live?" " On the north side of Decker Street… why?" "That's ironic…. I live on Hemroad ave which is two blocks from there… want to walk home with us?" "Sure." She replied. We walked against the strong brisk wind. "Kinda cold for a southern kid? Am I right?" Zay joked. "Eh… I have visited my bro before once during December." "Yikes Zay hasn't even been her for December yet." I chuckled. Soon we passed by Yellenter Street (which leads to Hemroad Ave) "Ok see you guys." Zay waved. "See ya." Me and Levi replied in unison. "Where do you live?" she asked. "Rigler Street So you block is on my way." "Ok, making sure you weren't going out of your way." She smiled. I smiled back. We came across an older set of apartments they looked like the ones in sesame street. "Here's my house… See you tomorrow." "Thanks for walking with me I replied." "Thank you…" she replied smiling and waving. She seemed awesome.

Levi's POV

I whipped up the stair to my Brother's apartment. I had such a great day… Riley was so sweet… Farkle was so quirky… Maya was so cool… Zay was so funny… and Lucas was so polite. I opened the door with my key. "Hey Drew, I'm home!" I exclaimed. "Hey sis! How was school?" My brother asked. I saw his blonde buzz cut pop up from behind the counter tops in the kitchen. "Good… What are you doing?" "These old pipes in the sink started to leak and now I think we are going to have a swimming pool in our kitchen… maybe we can ask the refuge to send us a couple of manatee to rehabilitate maybe even Wally and Eddy…." My brother chuckled. He knew how much I missed my two twin boys Wally and Eddy… they are manatees that can never be in the wild again so I kinda grew up with them. I went into my room which was painted pale green and sat down in my small two person bay window. I had surrounded myself in pillows when I went to write a letter to my parents.

Hey Dad and Mom,

It's Levi, just wanted to let you know that New York is great! And so is my new school… We have a leak and the kitchen and Drew suspects that were soon gonna have a swimming pool! J

Miss You guys A LOT

Levi

I walked to the mailbox on the end of the street and sent the letter. Drew was still fixing the leak when I got back. "Where did you go?" "Just sent a letter to Mom and Dad." I replied, he gave a pitiful smile knowing how much I missed them. "This leak is about fixed but I got us some Chinese food earlier, you still like sweet and sour chicken right?" He asked. "Affirmative." I replied giggling. At dinner I told Drew about all five of the kids I met. He said they sounded like nice kids. "Hey so I'm sorry but I have to work tonight and tomorrow morning at TSA, you will be ok right?" "Yeah, no problem." I replied. He had gotten a job as a TSA officer , even though he used to be in the army and before that he had wanted to be an Olympic swimmer. "I will be home by 4 tomorrow because I need all the shifts I can get." "You need the money it's ok Drew…" "You are a good sport Levi." He smiled as he finished his dinner. "I think I will just unpack." I said as he rushed out the door. "Good idea… Don't forget homework…" "I know." We both smiled as he ran for the door, Drew had a habit of being late.

I opened the box with my decorations in it. I put the moving aquarium light on my bookshelf along with the clay sculpted manatee my dad had made for me when I was young. I unpacked books and clothes and things that had not been unpacked the first week I moved in. my underwater curtains covered the bay window. I started my homework and finished it within two hours. I watched some T.v. and headed for bed. I turned off my lights and sat in the bay window. Looking at all of the lights, I watched as cars drove past the busier streets. Decker Street was pretty quiet. I set an alarm on my clock and snuggled into my striped sheets and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to my alarm at 6:00 a.m. I took a shower got dressed ate breakfast and packed my backpack. I walked out the door and headed down the street. It was freezing but my beanie kept my head warm, for once this beanie was finally useful. I figured it was too early for any of the other kids to be going to school; I had left quickly because the heating was not working in the house. I had past Yellenter Street when I heard "Hey! Levi! Wait up!" I saw Lucas and Zay huffing trying to catch up with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas' POV

She was wearing a bomber jacket with the green beanie, jeans and the same pair of converses. But she still seemed cold. "Hey… We didn't know you woke up so early…" "Yeah… it's a habit…" I lied to keep them from questioning my actions. "So… What's your favorite sport? "Probably soccer I played a lot in elementary school." "That's cool" I replied soon we came to the school. Mr. Matthews was at his desk when Levi handed him a paper. "This is that essay…. Already?" He was shocked it wasn't due for two weeks. "I was bored." She replied. "Hey Levi… I was wondering if you would like to join us at my mom's café after school?" "Sure." She replied casually. "Ok it's a dat… well not a date…. Ummmm… oh you know what I mean!" Riley mumbled. We laughed. After school had ended Levi was getting her coat on when a good friend of no one passed by. "Hey Evi (like Levi without the L) right?" "It's Levi." Levi corrected uncaringly. "Well, fresh meat… you probably wanna watch out because yor hanging around the wrong crowd." "Back off Missy…" I replied in a deep tone. "I will back off once you become mine…" she replied as she stormed away.

Levi's POV

"Who was that?" I asked Lucas "Don't mess with Missy she will humiliate you or anyone who interferes with her." "Ok," I replied. We entered a small place called Topanga's. "Cool." I said. "Yeah… it's pretty neat." "Hey Huckleberry and Manatee… over here." Maya said. "Huckleberry Manatee?" I asked. "It's your new nickname." Lucas rolled his eyes. "I've had worse names." I chuckled. "Like what…" "Uhhh…. Probably not best I say them…" I lied trying to save my small reputation I had. "Come on…. What was the names…" Maya investigated. "I was a little tougher down in Florida than I am up here… I was called Stone cold Wheaton." "That's quite a pleasant name." Riley joked. I felt a little nervous about if they were gonna ask too many more questions. "Actually I gotta go… I will see you guys at school tomorrow…" I said as I quickly grabbed my things and speedily walked out the door. Thankfully, no one immediately followed me so I took this into advantage and just walked home

Lucas" POV

"Maya!" I exclaimed. "I'm sorry… I didn't know she was gonna walk out…" "Lucas?" Riley asked. "Yeah?" I replied. "What did she mean by a little tougher." "I'm going to do her a favor and not tell you guys for now ok?" "Ok..." I grabbed my jacket and ran after her.

Levi's POV

I walked across Yellenter Street when Zay came up to me. "Lucas… Texted me…" He huffed because he seemed out of breath. "What's going on?" "You can't tell Lucas if I tell you." I said putting trust in Zay. I hoped this was a good idea. "Ok, tell me." I told him about my past and my nicknames and things. He seemed to be understanding. "FYI Lucas would understand this better than anyone…" "Why?" "Why don't you ask him?" Zay replied. I turned around to see Lucas running up the street a couple blocks he caught up he stared at me with blank eyes. "What was that about?" I felt like crying. I had only known these two guys a couple of days and they were more personal than any other kid I ever knew. "Lucas… It's nothing that I want to ruin our friendship but I promise to tell you when I get the courage." "I understand, but Levi?" He placed his hand on my shoulder. "I will always be ready to hear it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok." I said as I nearly let a tear out. I walked past them and when I got home I nearly had a mental breakdown. I did my homework and sat in my window. Drew got home. "Hey Levi? You here?" he asked. "Yeah." My voice called cracking a little bit. "You ok kid?" he asked as he came into my room. "Yeah… just a kid who asked a lot of questions." "You ok?" "Yeah I'll be fine." I smiled.

-Two weeks later-

It had been better this past two weeks. They asked less questions and I told them less about me. One day I had woken up sick with a sore throat and dizziness. Drew was at work so he couldn't keep me from going to school. "Hey Manatee!" Maya yelled from behind. "Hey Maya, Riley." I spoke softly. "You ok?" Riley asked. "Yeah just getting over a cold." I had not seen them since Monday so I thought this would be the best excuse besides telling them that are apartment has no heating.

I barely ate any food at lunch. "You ok Levi? Riley said you were sick this weekend." "Yeah I'm fine I'm just not hungry." I replied hoarsely. I looked up from my food, and saw that no one even for the slightest second believed me. "I promise, I'm fine." I said. On the way home I had coughing fit for about a total of 10 seconds. "You're sick aren't you?" Zay said. "Yep…" I replied. "From what?" "Well last night I took a shower and the water was warm for about 1 minute before becoming cold, then it didn't help that our place has minimal heating. "Yikes… sounds like you have hypothermia…" Zay chuckled. "I wouldn't be completely surprised." I mumbled pulling my jacket to make it smaller to keep me warm. "I would give you my jacket if I wasn't so cold…" Lucas joked. We both laughed. "I would refuse it anyway I'm not your girlfriend. We continued to laugh until we came to my house. "Levi… if you ever are really cold come to my house my parents are happy to have visitors and we have heat." "Ok, I'll keep it in mind." "I'll know you're sick if you don't come tomorrow." "Don't worry I will." I replied. And with that I entered the apartment building.

-The next day-

I felt even worse but I didn't tell or show Drew. I went to school and saw Lucas who frowned at me. "What?" I asked. "You're even sicker! Does your brother know?" "No…" I replied. I made it though English, History, Science, Art, Math, Lunch, and Composition, "When it finally ended. We walked home and Lucas kept offering to call his mom to pick us up. "It's ok my house is a block away." "Ok… but you better not come to school tomorrow." "You really shouldn't." Zay added. "We will see…" I said. Zay was going to spend the night at Lucas' so he was with us the whole way to my house. "Bye guys." I waved. "Bye." They said in unison. I walked in the door knowing I was gonna be alone. I was startled to see Drew on the couch watching T.V. "Hey sis… how's school?" "Fine." I was able to mask my true level of sickness all night until I went to bed. The next morning I wasn't as lucky.

Apparently he came in to wake me up and I didn't wake up when he called so he was gonna shake my head which was the only thing peaking out of the covers. When he felt my burning forehead he took the day off of work called me in sick and kept me in bed.

Lucas' POV

She didn't show up for school, which was good. On my way home from school I knocked on her door. Her brother opened it. "Lucas, how you doing?" he said "Alright sir." I replied giving him a hand shake. "Levi is sick, but I suppose you knew that already…" "Yeah… she didn't want to worry you… Is it ok if I see her?" "I don't see why not… just don't get to close she's pretty sick and the other stuff goes without saying…" He said. I nodded. I walked into the room which was exactly what I pictured it looking like green walls oak furniture and a small version of Riley's bay window. "Hey Levi?" I asked as a kept my back to the far wall. She turned around to face me. "Hey Lucas… guess what… I'm sick." "Go figure." I replied chuckling. "Feeling any better?" "Little bit…" "Well here's today's homework, I gotta go home I will see you later." I nodded. She nodded back.

-That Saturday-

By Saturday Levi had finally recovered from the flu so she came to Topanga's in the morning. I saw her reading in a nook in the corner. We usually sat in the midde of the room by Levi was more of a stay out of the way person. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Reading and old book." "What's it about?" "A kid who's secret is coming back to haunt her." "I take it's an autobiography?" I whispered as I sat down next to her. she held the notebook in her hands and said " Yeah…" "Can I read it?" I asked just attempting to get an insight on her life. "She sighed "If you read it no one else can, Riley, Maya, Farkle, or Zay just keep it to yourself." She handed me the book and walked out of Topanga's. I would have followed her if I wasn't so curious about this book. I began to read. This notebook is not what I expected. I expected tragedy and sadness but the first 5 chapters were full of manatee watching, turtle hatching, and running the wildlife refuge.

When I reached closer to the end of chapter six I saw something that tugged on my heart strings.


End file.
